For these applications, predominantly those apparatus have previously been used in which the separation is carried out using ceramic members, preferably made of silicon carbide. These ceramic materials are admittedly well suited for a high-temperature use, but have some substantial disadvantages due to the material. This relates, on the one hand, to the large inherent mass to be recorded as a result of the relatively high density which in particular has a fuel consumption increasing effect on mobile use in vehicles. Ceramic materials are moreover brittle and prone to destruction or damage in cases of oscillating alternating load.
A further disadvantage results due to a thermal expansion which differs substantially from metals usually used for the housings and which can only be compensated with increased effort and/or expenditure.
Further known solutions use fiber structures. The latter require properties which increase the manufacturing costs. For instance, in addition to temperature resistance, fiber structures must also achieve a sufficient long-term separation capability. Such fiber structures, however, also do not have any sufficiently high strength without additional measures.
A further possibility known per se is the use of particles which are used in bulk or in a local composite of the individual particles. The inherent strength is also not sufficiently present here.